


MPA: Snippets and Ficlets!

by kitten_holy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: It gets dark, Multi, Not Chloe Friendly, Salt, cause protective pokemon here, chloe can't win here, how dare they make their friends cry, i don't like chloe or adrien at all so don't like don't read, i will try my best to describe this but i might fail so im very sorry for that, like chloe adrien lila alya, like how the gang met their starters, like very, lila's just there and she's terrified of mari-greninja, no one dies cause i cant handle that, not exaclty character friendly to some people, not really adrien or lila friendly either, not really alya or classmate friendly, pokemon are more than willing to attack anyone who hurt their friends, possible topics of abuse and abandonment so you been warned, possibly canon violence, some stories are sad, they could get injured though, why does chloe's pokemon have to be so nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_holy/pseuds/kitten_holy
Summary: Wanted to separate the head canons from my stories. they are just small stories like backgrounds on how the gang met each other and their pokemon to what their pokemon did when they still wild. Teams and background may change over time cause this is till in the WIP.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Jean Duparc, Marc Anciel/Jean Duparc, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Ondine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Ondine
Kudos: 10





	1. How They Met! The Beginning!

**Author's Note:**

> How They Met: The Beginning of a New Friendship (Marinette & Chiffon)
> 
> She knew she was gotta be late but she couldn't stand by and let them kill it. Marinette may have missed the celebration but what she didn't except was for that pokemon to be extremely thankful and following her around, even protecting her from Chloe's torments. Maybe this wasn't a bad day after all... This is how Marinette got to meet her little beloved starter Chiffon.

_**“Marinette! Honey, you’re gonna be late! Your friends are waiting for you!” yelled a woman from downstairs, busy making breakfast for a certain someone. She was petite, had her hair in a bob and was wearing an apron as she looked up, frowning lightly.** _

****

**_No response._ **

****

_**“Ah, that girl gotta be late. She’s been waiting for this day and now she’s gonna miss it. Should we go up and wake her ourselves?" asked a burly man who entered from a door connecting the kitchen, wearing a apron that was covered in flour and a baker hat. A creamy pokemon with strawberries on what appeared to be on her hair poked her head out of door.** _

****

_**"Alcremie!" She replied with her closed eyes and a affirmative nod.** _

****

**_“ Dear, don’t worry, she’ll be up. That girl can sleep through the winter and no one can wake her up. Since we’re not successfully in waking her up ourselves, I’ll send someone who can.” The woman around her forties replied, throwing the vegetables from the cutting board and into a washing filter, tossing them a bit into the air to rinse out the water._ **

****

**_She turned to a Fletchling that was perched on the open window in front of her._ **

****

**_“Fletchy, would you please be a dear and go upstairs to wake up Marinette. We wouldn’t want her to be late again, especially on her first day.” The Fletchling chirped happily before he hopped on the counter, gave a chirp of affirmation before flying off towards the open hallway. After flying over the staircase, he landed in front of a trapdoor that was covered in cherry blossom designs. After squeezing himself through a crack with some difficulty, he flew towards the bed, where a hump covered in blankets was sleeping peacefully._ **

****

**_Not for long._ **

****

**_Landing softly on the hump, Fletchy hopped towards the front of the bed where strands of black hair spilled everywhere, soft breathing coming from it. He stared for a couple seconds before raising their wings and beating them until the Fletchling was hovering in the air again. With his beak aimed at the mop of hair, they proceed to drive at it._ **

**_"FLETCHLINNNGGG!!"_ **

****

**_"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_ **

**_Both adults downstairs looked towards the source. The lady smiled. “Looks like she’s awake now. Hmm. Works every time.” she stated happily as she turned off the bubbling stove. Her husband nodded and hummed in return, hands on his hips._ **

****

**_Marinette screeched in pain before she feel off the bed out of shock. Fletchling avoided a pillow that fell from the bed as they continued to hover about, staring at the ground where a pair of legs stuck out in the air as growling came from the fallen legs, the girl having rolled out of the bed. “Nnnnggggggh….” the fallen girl groaned as lifted her back off the ground, her feet on their place as she glared at the Tiny Robin Pokemon who was perched on the dresser. He had pecked her so hard that of course she would wake up._ **

**_"Uggghh.mmhm. Fletchling. Really?_ ** _**I was gonna get up myself…” Mari grumbled over being woken up like that. Fletchy just tilt their head, giving a look that said "No, I don't really think so. You should probably be thanking me though." Marinette stared at him for a moment before giving a surprise jump attack, in a attempt to make sure he wouldn't do that again.** _

_**"Mmmph!"** _

_**She fell on her face.**_

_**On the floor.** _

_**.....** _

_**At least there was a carpet.** _

_**Fletchy hovered around and flew in circles before landing on Mari's head. She lifted her head a bit for curling her left hand into a fist and placing it on her cheek, looking annoyed as she glared at the bird. She grumbled at being such a heavy sleeper as she slowly got up, Fletching still on her head as she walked over towards the window, opening it as she took a deep breath of fresh air and watched the sun rise over Hau'oli City. Marinette glanced down at Rhyhorn, who was busy gazing in the field next to her bakery house before greeting him.** _

_**"Good Morning Rhyhorn!" she shouted, waving her arm at him. He paused before looking up and greeted her back.** _

_**"RHY!!!"** _

_**She sighed, wondering why she was waken up so early as she gazed around her room until her eyes laid on the calendar that was hung on her door. A big bright red circle was on it...**_

****

_**Her eyes widen.**_

_**Shoot!** _

_**Today's the day!** _

_**Fletchling flew off her head as he watched her scramb** **led**_ _**and flung herself towards her closet and putted on the first clothes she got hold of; a pink scarf, short black blazer, a white midriff shirt that had her flower design on the upper right with a black tank top** __**underneath along with a pink folded up shorts that had buckled straps on each side with a similar flower design on the lower left. A quick glance at the mirror revealed grey eyes and messy black hair all over the place before she grabbed a pair of pink,white,black colored sneakers and pink hair ties.**_

_**Fletchy continued to follow Marinette, chirping as she hurriedly tried to tie her shoelaces on as she hopped down the stairs, hair ties in her mouth as she passed her parents mumble-shouting who were together in the kitchen, "BYEMOMBYEDADCANTTALKGOTTAGOBYELOVEYOU!" As she reached for the door, finally have her long pigtails on, her mother's voice stopped her.** _

****

_**"Marinette! Honey, don't forget this!" Her mom said, walking over and handing Marinette two boxes filled with different types of macarons. Two dozens in each box to be precise. Her dad chuckled, placing a tall arm around his wife before stating "After all, you can ever have too many macarons!" Marinette flashed a quick smile as she kept running in place, careful not to drop the boxes. "Thanks, I'll make sure everyone gets one. I'll see you both later! Love you both." With a quick kiss on the cheek, she was out of the door, running as quickly yet carefully towards her school; Pokemon Academy. Today was when her professer, Madame Mendeliev, was going to let her and her classmates, which include most of her friends; around teen years after graduating from the academy they get to choose and befriend their starter pokemon to begin their journey.**_

_**Her close friends Aurore and Ondine already had their starters, Aurore a cute little Sobble that she received from Galar, a region next to Kalos while she was visiting relatives while Ondine recently got herself a water starter which she was extremely ecstatic about, talking a lot about her who she will get to meet as soon as she gets her own starter. Ondine's currently on a boat trip with her family, being of learning about the different water types and researching about them and their habitats. Despite this, Aurore and Mari refused to leave their freidn behind nd and all agreed over texting before hand despite Ondine's insistence that they didn't had to do that for her; to travel together as soon as Ondine comes back and that they all had their pokemon partner.**_

_**It's going to be a great journey as soon as Mari herself gets a starter!** _

_**That is ...if she can get one.** _

****

_**She's been over at the lab many times and not one starter really wanted to interact with her. Bad scenarios kept entered her head and Marinette couldn't stop it. What if she tripped again and scared them all away, what if she keep accidentally spooking them by being too loud!? This is the last time for those who didn't a starter yet? She's just gonna drag everyone down!!! They were all so excited to go the moment they all had their pokemon partners but she's going to make everyone so disappointed! What if.....** _

****

**_A loud cry interrupted her thoughts, stopping her._**

**_Blinking her eyes, she thought she was just hearing things. She heard it again. It sounded...human. Desperate. Fearful. Whoever it was, it needed help. Marinette gasped and found herself running to the source of the noises, apologizing quickly when she bumped into people. Ignoring their protests, the noises began to get louder and more desperate until she found herself in front of a alley, both boxes tucked underneath her arms._ **

****

**_It wasn't a human, she realized. Back in the corner, trembling in fear, was a Froakie. She seen and heard of that pokemon before, being one of the Kalos starters alongside Fennekin and Chespin, that often saw in Professer Mendeleiv's lab, along with starters from other regions ranging from the Alolan starters of her home to ones she hear of like Aurore's Sobble from Galar in order for new trainers to obtain their partners. Marinette knew that it was too late and she won't make it in time but she has other things to worry about. This Froakie was obviously alone, no Trainer in sight. Maybe it wander off? A growl snapped her back to reality and she immediately realized the situation. Two Houndoom had the poor thing up against the wall, snarling their teeth at it. The Bubble Frog Pokemon held it's arms up to protect its face, huddling itself to be as small as it possibly could._ **

****

**_"Froakie! KikI!" it whimpered, its cries becoming quieter than from what she had heard._ **

****

**_Without thinking but doing the most logic thing anyone would do in this situation, Marinette yelled in the most threatening voice she can muster, despite internally trembling and sweating at the sight of the Dark Pokemon._ **

****

**_"H-h-HEY!"_ **

****

**_The two Houndoom looked up, toxic drool dripping from their mouths. Marinette knew the rumors that it's foul smelling fire that it shoots from it's mouth can inflict wounds that can never heal and as much as she didn't want that and despite her being probably really late......_**

**_No._ **

**_This isn't the time. She refused to stand by and let someone- in this case pokemon- get hurt. Especially one that looks very injured, scratches and dark bruises all over its tiny body, giving out the most terrified whimpers that made her just want to reach out and try to assure it, even though there are two giant pokemon staring right at her, annoyed that her meal has been interrupted..._ **

****

**_Speaking of which, Houndooms don't usually drool this much unless.._ **

****

**_Oh._ **

****

**_Their ribs were visible underneath their black fur and the longer she stared at them, the more details she picked up. They were overall frail in appearance-wise, with usually the only bones seen were on their back looking as if they could chip at the slightest touch. She soften her glaring expression to look of understanding._ **

****

**_"Oh," she muttered quietly, "You're both starving..." A idea popped in her head. She had almost forgotten that she was carrying the boxes filled with macrons. Though she felt bad that she wasn't at the choosing ceremony right now (Sorry, Jean but your food will have to wait! Please don't make Aurore want to murder you with her umbrella. In fact, please still be alive.)this could be perfect time for good use. Gently opening the boxes up and making sure they were well-balanced, she revealed the many flavors of macarons, all in different shades of the rainbow. There was roughly enough for two large canine pokemon._ **

****

**_Turning the boxes towards the Houndoom, they immediately perked up at the sight of food and ran towards her, forgetting about the poor Froakie as they came to her jumping excitedly and eyes shining with excitement of what appeared to be getting food since awhile. She carefully turned the boxes over so none of the treats would break before backing away slowly so they could see that she isn't a threat. Both Houndoom gave her a look of gratitude before looking at their meal and began gobbling it down leisurely. Keeping her distance from them, she ran towards the injured pokemon. It was still hunched up but now it's arms were lower when it hear her yell and was now staring at her with frightened eyes. Gently, Marinette took off her jacket and scarf that she made herself as she carefully tried not to frighten it even more before bundling the poor fella up, worried that she might harm it even more._ **

****

**_The Froakie had shut it's eyes when the girl came close, too exhausted to try and hop away, everything hurting from the Houndoom's attempts to pull it apart like a rag doll and other attacks they did as it expected the worst... but when it was met with something warm, it slowly opened it's eyes to find itself in the girl's arms, walking away from the alley._ **

****

_**"My parentss probably gonna be a bit mad about the macarons," she looked down at it with a small smile, warmth radiating from it,"but that's alright. they'll understand. No one deserves to starve. No matter how scary they are. And definitely no one deserves to be injured in return. I know that's the way of life but I never really agreed with that, not when one might already be hurt. Now, let's get you to the Pokemon Center so you can get healed up." After she said that, she looked back up and walked toward her destination. The Froakie continued staring at her, a surprised look on it's face, it's yellow eyes shining with unspoken tears that it could cry out yet. This girl... she was a complete stranger but she was willing to step up and help when it wasn't her business to? It has crying out for help for who knows how long and almost gave up hope when she arrived. If she didn't, it didn't know what would've happen.** _

****

**_It snuggled itself deeper inside the bundle of fabric. It felt...warm. It didn't know why, but for some reason, it felt safe . It didn't exactly know where this "Pokemon Center" was but it's instincts told it to trust the girl, who had pretty grey eyes that shone brightly at it. It made it feel... fuzzy on the inside. With a small smile, it slowly began to find itself drifting away into a deep yet peaceful sleep, something it hadn't had for awhile. But as long as the human was with it, then it felt like that everything was going to be alright._ **


	2. Tsareena Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unnamed Bounsweet remembers her life as a wild Pokemon and the last words that her mo...her queen said to her before meeting everyone else and getting caught by Ondine. She now takes the first step forward to a new path.

_"Bounsweet #6, what did I say?"_

_Your queen asked, pacing slowly around you, giving you her famous stare down. You got caught again, thanks to Bounsweet #11 deciding to tell her that you wandered off. It wasn't her fault really. Your mom-er...-queen was going her daily counting of all of your sisters and noticed you were gone. #11 decided to spill when you weren't back when you promised to. You even told your queen that you were just going around the borders which was technically not a lie. You could've even got to KoniKoni City if you weren't caught._

_"To not...go out of the kingdom's borders..." You stated quietly but hopefully loud enough that she didn't have to repeat herself. She would always said it again but with more power, it often made you and your sisters tremble a bit. You can't tell by the dark purple rough covering Mother's face but you feel the frown she's giving you, the growing disappointment from it and the fear growing in you._

_"And what did you just do....Hmm?" she had her arms to her hips, as she tapped her foot impatiently._

_"Go beyond the borders.." You replied quietly, shrinking a bit as you try to ignore the burning sensation underneath your calyx. You always hated it when she pulled you up by the stem, since that always meant that Mother decided that you had to be taught a lesson. After doing that, she took you back to the kingdom, which was really just the Lush Jungle. But you just can't help yourself. You really want to see what's beyond the jungle and you did. Sorta. You can't stop yourself from saying, "I just really wanted to see what was outside..." A loud, haughty chuckle interrupted what you were saying._

_Wiping away invisible tears, your mother stared you down. "You want to go outside," she said, tilting her head as she gave an offended look, her left hand on her chest. "Ugh, why, Bounsweet#6!" She knelt down to your level before stating, eyes narrowing a bit._

**_Look at you as fragile as a flower_ ** _she sang, trailing a finger across your left calyx, where the scratches she gave you a couple of days ago were just starting to heal but still felt painful to the touch and when you tucked them to cover your body. You internally flinched and wanted to get away from her touch but that would be_ **_very_ ** _rude to Mother, who was usually never this affectionate._

**_Still a little sapling, just a sprout_ ** _she suddenly picked you up and twirled a bit, walking over to where your other sisters were waiting, behind a rock with palm leaves over it as she placed you down. All eyes were on both of you and you hated it a lot. You know that they are worried for you and you are for them since this means you are in big trouble when she began to sing._

**_You know why we stay up in this tower_ ** _your opened your mouth to replied only for her Mother to cover your mouth with her finger._

_I know but, you thought but Mother got to that first._ **_That's right! To keep you safe and sound, dear._ **

_She twirled around, quite dramatically, her right arm draped on her forehead._

**_Guess I always knew this day was coming_ ** _sh_ _e replied mournfully and you swear she gave you a quick glance that made made you shrink a bit, wanting to look at any other direction but not hers._

**_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest_ ** _As she said this, she quickly turned in light speed and once again grabbed you by the stem and brought you in front of her face, resulting in a staring contest. She_ **_tut tut_ ** _, waving her free hand finger._

**_._ **

**_Soon, but not yet._ **

_"But-" She placed a finger on your mouth again._

**_Shh!_ ** _your mom stretched out her secong left finger, covering your mouth, giving a look as if she dared you to speak back. You don't. She doesn't have that much patience with you out of all your sisters so of course she's harder on you. She took this as a sign to continue as she putted you down._

**_Trust_ ** **_me, pet_ ** _your queen sashayed around you, making circles before leaning on a tree, pulling one of it's leaves around her body before stating,_

**_Mother knows best_ **

_She chuckled gleefully before she appear to do something akin dancing, swaying her hands about, crouching down before rising back up and singing again._

**_Mother knows best_ **

**_Listen to your mother_ **

**_It's a scary world out there_ **

_She began making hand gestures as she sang._

**_Mother knows best_ **

**_  
One way or another_ **

**_  
Something will go wrong, I swear_ **

**_  
Ruffian, thugs_ **

**_  
Poison ivy, quicksand_ **

**_  
Cannibals and snakes_ ** _You suddenly find yourself thinking about that Toucannon and Seviper you saw before you were caught. They didn't notice you but you know that bird pokemon really enjoy eating your kind and you not sure if Seviper do as well. You're a bit glad that neither noticed you...if they did..._

 **_  
The plague!_ ** _Your mother shrieked, interrupting you from your thoughts._ _  
__  
_**_  
_** _No! You shouted, terrified at the thought._ **_  
  
_** _  
__Your mother nodded her head eagerly. Yes!_ **_  
  
  
_** _Still you can't help but whisper_

_But--_ **_  
  
  
Also large bugs_ ** _You began thinking of multiple bug types you saw. They didn't seem that scary._

**_Men with pointy teeth,_ ** _You suddenly began to think about those strange creatures you often see. Humans, they are called._

**_and_ ** _Mother did a quick but long pause before dramatically shouting_

**_  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!_ **

**_  
  
Mother's right here_ **

**_  
Mother will protect you_ **

**_  
Darling, here's what I suggest_ ** _she sang as booped you invisible nose before twirling about._

**_  
Skip the drama_ **

**_  
Stay with Mama_ **

**_  
Mother knows best  
_ **

_**Mother knows best** _

_**  
Take it from your mumsy** _

_**  
On your own, you won't survive** Your mother said this with a bit of smugness._

_**  
Sloppy, under-dressed** You blushed at this. You never wore anything before, Mother always said you didn't fit anything and she often had to choose what you wore....which was nothing. And you do have a tendency to get dirty which Mother said it wasn't very "Ladylike"_

_**  
Immature, clumsy** You suddenly tripped over your own feet when she said this. Oh, why did you have to have so tiny feet???_

_**  
Please, they'll eat you up alive!** She sang with such tempo_

_**  
  
Gullible, naive** _

_**  
Positively grubby** _

_She spun you around by your little stem, stopping you with her foot. You wobbled a bit on her tiny legs, trying to stay steady._

_**  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague--** she said with a causal sound._

_**  
Plus, I believe** _

_She grabbed you by your velvet cheeks, stretching them out a bit. She leaned over and whispered,_

**  
_Gettin' kinda chubby,_ **

_Your yellow eyes widen as you felt your cheeks flush up. You have been trying to lose weight these pass couple of days but so far you still cannot tell the difference, even though you're trying your utter hardest. Mother made a kissy face and spoke in her baby talk voice._

 **  
 _I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you!_ ** _she shouted, pulling you into a surprise hug, squishing you a bit before suddenly letting you go._

_**  
  
Mother understands,** _

_**  
Mother's here to help you,** _

_**  
All I have is one request!** She sang this line with much more power, shouting out the importance. Head up high and standing tall and proud, you start to feel very small whenever you look at her, having to raise your tiny body just to look at her._

  
  
_You looked down and turned away a bit, ashamed that she pointed out your "imperfections". It always made you feel a bit guilty that Mother is constantly giving you these chances to fix yourself but you can't help it._   
  


"Bounsweet#6."

  
_You looked up hopefully but with a bit of uncertainty . Maybe she forgave you now? "Yes?"_   
  
  
_Mother gave you of her famous stare downs, giving her pointed look that was filled with growing disappointment. "Don't ever ask to leave this jungle again." she replied in a cold, serious tone._   
  
  
_You flinched at the words before looking at the dirt again. "Yes, Mother." you stated quietly._   
  
  
_You hear your mother sigh before she couched down again and pulled you close. "I love you very much, dear."_   
  
  
_You struggle not to squirm in her embrace. She's showing you affection, be polite about it. "I love you more." you said in the most straight voice you could muster._   
  
  
_"I love you most." you hear your mother reptile before placing you down near where your sisters were hiding. As she began sashaying away you could hear her sing a couple more lines._

  
  
**Don't forget it,**

**  
You'll regret it,**

**  
Mother knows best!**

_You just stare after her. Your thoughts and emotions are just swirling around. You feel a lot of emotions, ranging from sadness, fear of letting her down again and you puffed your cheeks out in a bit of frustration. You secretly always hated it when Mother said you were too weak and young to out exploring. But deep down, you know she's right._

_You just....You's not sure... you just wish she didn't treat you like a baby..._

_Wish that she wasn't so.... harsh... and.. maybe just a bit mean... but she just wanted to keep you safe! But you don't want to risk getting caught again so you decide to put adventuring away. Just for a little bit. Maybe.... someday...you can leave... and go out and see what else is beyond the jungle._

_But not now. you thought sadly as you slowly walked back to the big tree where you and your sisters live, or rather where you needed to stay in all day and night. Right now, you want to savor the moment of being outside before you're stuck in that tree for what felt like a really long time._

_Cause after all, Mother knows best_.

_...Right????_


	3. M.I.L.F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dior , Marinette's Hawlucha teaches his Steenee teammate Maddy, who's still a precious baby pokebean, a swear word and her stater Chiffon's now out for blood.

Maddy the Steenee sighed, staring at the Pokepuff at her hand. The group decided to take a break at a nearby forest where there was a open area, letting all of their pokemon stretch their legs and roam around. Her girl Mari was having a snack with the redhead girl and the two blonde girls on a table. She was currently sitting on a log nearby, thinking about..well, how _she_ would respond to all of this. 

_She would_ definitely not approve of all of this. At all. She secretly hates going into forests cause well she loves to explore, she's just a _tinnnny_ bit worried of being caught even though they're far away from that place. 

_**(Gren, ja, ja?)** "You okay kiddo?" _Chiffon strolled over and stood next to her but didn't sit down, noticing how she was all alone. Sure, he understood that sometimes one needs some time alone. He does that a lot. But lately she's been pretty quiet, the opposite of what she usually she. Ever since they went back to the Lush Jungle for ingredients for a cooking competition, he and the rest of the older ones noticed how she tensed at the mention of "Lush Jungle" and her eyes wandering around as if something going to jump at her. 

The Steenee looked up for a bit before averting her eyes to the ground. **(Ste,nee,nee...)** _"Yeah, I guess."_ The Greninja didn't push, waiting to let her find what she wanted to say, instead just chewing on the macaron he got from his trainer. They were the best. She spoke again. **(Neee,neee..)** _"It's just, I'm always thinking about what she would think of all of this and now she wouldn't approve of....anything."_ At Chiffon's slight nod, she continued. _"My adventures, my_ _performing,"_ She paused for a bit before looking up, giving a worried sad look. _"My friends."_ The water type knew very well she was talking about her mother, who Chiffon decides she's not her mom the moment she even thinking of hurting Maddy over everything that made Maddy happy. After showing them all her scars underneath her leafy hair, he knew very well he will go out and _Ice Beam_ that fruit wannabe queen!

She placed a Pokepuff-less curled fist under her chin, eyes closed and sighing. **(Ste,stee,neee)** _"Cause after all, she's a M.I.L.F. A mom I would like to forgive and forget."_ The Steenee was startled when she heard Chiffon do a double spit take, crumbs flying everywhere. He cough a bit, wiping off any stray crumbs around his tongue and mouth before slowly turning his head towards her, his expression unreadable as he stared at her with emotionless eyes. She knew that look. It's a protective "I would murder anyone who has dared harm you" kind of look.

In a steady voice, he asked **(Grennnninja.)** " _Kiddo, would you please tell me?_ _Who_. _Taught. You. That. Word.?"_

Oh golly. He said the vowels. He's ~~mad~~ no, he's downright _pissed._ Chiffon never gets this angry, usually it was against that mean blondie who tried to hurt their trainer and friends. His fist were curled, he was trembling with rage and he looks like he's gonna _strangled_ someone. Granted, he not's angry at her but she knows whoever's he angry at, Chiffon's gonna show _no mercy._ She sweated dropped a bit.

**(St-Steenee?)** _"Huh? is that.... not what it means?_

* * *

**(GREEEEENINJJJAAAA!!!!!!) Dior!!!** _WHEN I GET MY HANDS IM GOTTA KILL YOU!_ The Hawlucha barely had the time to react when Chiffon came charging towards him, with a random thick stick he just found in his left hand and a Water Shuriken in his right, murder written in his eyes. He knew that expression very well that he _messed up_.

_Really badly._ Usually he tried to talk it out through smack talk in order to piss him off but not when Chiffon **this** angry.

So he the thing that he _absolutely_ despises.

He fled by flying

up,

up,

up in the clear sky, hoping that he was high enough that Chiffon wouldn't be able to hop that high. But he knows the Greninja ain't gonna give up that easily as he began hopping as high as possible, screaming threats as he waved the stick with extreme force, about how much trouble he was in, how dare he taught the young Grass Type a swear word cause _she is just a child, how freaking dare you???_

The Hawlucha just flew in circles, not because he was teasing him (that would be even worse!!!!) but because he just noticed that his trainer Mari and her friends were currently talking to their traveling trainers who came back from the nearby town for more supplies or something. They were far too busy engrossed in the conversation to notice the dilemma. That and the group deciding to play and hang out a bit farther away since they are allowed to only not to stray too far so that's...just great. Most of the time.

_But not this time!!!_

As he was busy attempting to explain to Chiffon in a way that didn't involve him landing, he realized that was gonna be up there for quite a while. Unless he wanted to face the wrath of a _extremely_ pissed off Greninja. 

* * *

**(Absol. Sol.)** _"They're at it again."_

Jacquard sighed with a deadpan look, a single sweatdrop on his face as the Absol watched the scenario. He warned Dior not to teach the little ones _those_ words but he never really listens to anyone except for Ondine's Decidueye, who was currently cuddled and sleeping together with Zoe's but technically Aurore's Pom Pom Oricorio but Zoe still owned her since they both caught her, who were underneath a tree besides where he was laying about. The Absol wondered if it was worth waking them up since they could help calm the situation down like how Syren is doing, the Primarina trying her best to understand both sides as she switched from talking to both the pissed off Greninja and the flying trying not to die Hawlucha. If anyone could talk to Chiffon, it was Syren and vice versa. Sure they talk to everyone else but those two are close, often separating to hang out, just like them.

_Speaking of them...._ the Decidueye had pulled her string like bands tight, her feathery hood covering her entire face save for her beak as she snored quietly. Jacquard decided it was not worth waking her up, cause she's more of a nighttime Pokemon, even though she won't be annoyed at all. He didn't want to be rude. And _maybe_ he was just _being_ a bit petty since he constantly warn Dior not to do it... Does Dior ever listen to him? No. He swears, it like having a mini flying feathery version of Ondine's former crush.

**(Mimikyu. Mi?.Mi?** ) _"Should-should we be doing something?"_

Aurore's Mimikyu and his fellow friend team member Salvia came up after she heard him said that. So far it seemed that Chiffon had calmed down as Ondine's Noibat teammate, flew up to Dior's height and probably began to scold him on why he shouldn't be teaching children bad language. (Ironically enough, he hatched from a egg, thus making _him_ the youngest since his togepi teammate is still a baby, hatched couple of days before and plays with him a lot.)

The Absol shook his head.

**(Sol, sol, sol.)** _"No, I kinda wanna see where this is going."_

He really wished he had popcorn right now....

* * *

_Welp. This could've gone way worse._

Dior thought to himself, his brain feeling like mush since he has been hanging _upside down for Arceus knows how long!_ After thinking it was safe to come down with Syren there he lowered himself just a little bit only to feel a strong grip on his leg. Chiffon had stared at him with furious eyes before deciding that his punishment would be him tied up upside down hanging by a tree branch with a sign stuck to him that said,

_"I taught the younger ones swear words even though I have been told not to many times."_

Thankfully, he got loose of the gag he was wearing and was now mumbling to himself. "Oh for fu-" Cure Maddy coming over with Poke Puffs and berrries in her arms, giving him a confused look. Dior's eyes darted to the side before giving her a lopsided smile. "Uhhhhhhhhhh, fudge flapjacks for flippin fun?" Maddy stared a bit before shrugging, it was probably one of those bad words she often heard him say but she's not gonna say cause she doesn't want to get Dior in trouble again.

Dior in return, sighed in pure relief. _Nailed it._

_Still, he wished he could down from here ...._


	4. Pokemon Refresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pros and cons of doing Pokemon Refresh in real life. (Sorry Chloe but I won't stop till everyone in my team is happy and healthy!-Marinette 2019)

"Chiffon, you got dirt all over yourself. Here let me clean you up."

Marinette exclaimed using a handkerchief with her own design on it to clean him up, wiping off any stray patches of dirt on him. She giggled when he scrunched up his face when the towel came near the Frogadier, making noises of appreciation. When she didn't see any dirt on him, she putted the towel away and pulled out a opened brown basket that was full of Poke Puffs in many different flavors and decorations. 

"You must be hungry too, aren't you? Here. You can choose which one you like." Mari said happily, watching as her starter picked one and began to cheerfully chomp on it, making cute little happy noises. He loved when Marinette made these Poke Puffs herself and that she cared a lot for their safety and well-being. Most of all, he liked to have her full attention, even just for a little while. Chiffon knew he had to share but for now, he's enjoying the time he has with her.

Finishing the pastry in a few bites, he clapped his hands before turning away, looking bashfully, a dark blush rising on his already dark blue cheeks. Marinette gave a confused smile look as Chiffon tilted his head, winking his right eye. Marinette copied the same move, winking one of her gray-blue eyes and he giggled back, his right hand covering his mouth before closing his eyes and making a kiss face.They continued to to do this many times, Chiffon changing his expression, wanting his trainer to follow until he decided to hopped into her arms and cuddle, Marinette returning the gesture and laughing back together.

Both having a great time.

Chloe on the other hand.... not so much.

She finally _won_ against Dupain-Cheng and her disgustedly, ugly-looking starter but before she even could _rub it in her face,_ Dupain-Cheng _**j**_ ** _ust downright ignored_** her as she ran around her to her fallen Frogadier, asking him if he was alright when he quickly stirred in her arms before offering to put him inside his Poke Ball. He refused though and instead decided this as a perfect opportunity to have a trainer-pokemon bonding moment, completely forgetting that Chloe was even here, engrossed in having fun together. 

Which was taking **_forrrreeeeverrrrr._**

_**2 freakishly long hours to be precise!!!** _

When they were _finally_ done, Chloe couldn't even get a word out when Marinette summoned her freak of a pokemon, her Absol (Jacquard), wanting to give him attention as well for he fought against Chloe's darling pure-bred shiny female Meowstic. She just wanted to pull her hair out right then and there.

The one time, _that one time_ where Dupain-Cheng is away from that Beaureal girl and is all alone and _this is what she gets_!!!!

_Ridiculous!_

_Utterly Ridiculous!!!!_

(Chloe left fuming , deeming it not her time anymore since she couldn't get her attention but got a _extremely_ vicious look from Dupain-Cheng's Frogadier and Absol when Marinette decided to play with her Bounsweet . When Aurore returned from her modelling exam, she found Mari playing with seven happy pokemon and an tired yet cheerful girl.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this happen to me making my pokemon happy in moon. U can't blame me.


	5. Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiffon is a "teensy" bit envious of certain people's interest on his trainer. And he hates everyone in general. Some may disagree while others agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not today. Ondine's the only redhead Chiffon's going to accept, get your own Tamato boy.

"Mar-Marinette!"

Marinette startled a bit and paused, making an confused noise, before turning her head back. A redhead was making his way towards her. Not Ondine, she was currently buying clothes for her Pokemon to wear for their next Contest, so the two decided to separate for a bit by making their way from different boutiques. Plus, this was obviously a boy talking to her, his long cherry covered hair blocking one of his eyes. She knew him right away as Nathaniel, one of her former classmates before she switched classes. They didn't talk that much, just a simple hello and how it's going, that's all.

But looks like they'll be talking since he was waving at her and stumbled a bit, gasping for air with his head down before looking up at her. Unknowing to Marinette, something was going on in his mind. _This was it. He was gonna do it. He was gonna try..._ He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out.

Why? Cause the moment he opened his mouth to speak, the sounds of something like a electric toothbrush and bloody murder filled the air, giving the startled poor boy a heart attack with him putting a hand on where his heart to try and calm down. Marinette on the other hand, looked down where her arms were holding someone, giving a mixture between a bit amused but mostly unimpressed look. Rather a blue and small frog-like pokemon was now currently staring daggers at the confused boy, the now calm redhead recoiling from the pure viciousness coming from the Froakie's stare. The Froakie now puffed his cheeks up and narrowed his eyes in an attempt to make himself more bigger and threatening before childishly sticking his tongue at him while using his one of his fingers to pull down his left cheek and showing off his eye .

The boy just sweat dropped at this.

Marinette huffed a bit and carefully lifted her starter in the air, turning him so he was facing her. "Chiffon." she said, looking a bit exasperated. "What did we said about doing that? You do a bit better than to that. We don't want to give people heart attacks. Also, what was that for? Don't you recognize Nathan from the party we had to go to?" Chiffon tilted his head, giving her an innocent look with the extra of fluttering his eyes and acting like nothing happened. Nathaniel noticed how quick he was to change his expression when being scolded. Marinette gave a small "I'm serious mister." stare, before faltering at his baby doll eyes. She broke eye contact from him before sighing in defeat.

It gets her every time. Cradling him in her right arm now like a baby and rocking him gently, she shook a finger from her free arm like a mother lightly scolding her child and giggled a little bit. "Okay. I know you didn't mean to. But can you please go and least apologize to Nathaniel for scaring him?' She looked up at the still shooked up guy. "I'm really sorry about that. Chiffon has a tendency to that with strangers. He does that to alert me of trouble." By trouble, it usually mostly Chloe Bourgeois. Ever since she moved to another class, the mayor's daughter has been constantly trying to wedge herself in Marinette's life in an attempt to show who is in control.

Thankfully, that was around the time when Marinette got her cute little starter.

Now Chiffon always alerted her when Chloe tries to get near her by screaming his lungs off, scaring Chloe and giving Marinette time to leave if she wasn't anywhere near her friends and he constantly stood guard with his friends to ensure their trainer's safety, not wanting Chloe to get near any of them. Chloe on the other hand, was fuming over this cause not only Marinete is no longer an easy target but she would have deal with a pesky Water type who managed to _demolished_ her Snivy starter _every_ time she draws close to them. Even the party has been an attempt to draw Marinette alone, Chiffon realized, since Chloe hired Marinette's parents to cater this party so Mari would have to go and ensure Chloe wouldn't do anything. He grinned a bit at seeing the blond meanie's face morph into a look of horror when she realized that his girl had him on her right shoulder since he wanted to make sure she didn't bump into any trouble. She stayed far away from his girl and friends, him making faces of triumph at her to rile her up but being unable to do anything but bore a very frustrated glare at them, directed mostly at him. 

But this boy just shows up out of nowhere and decides to talk with his trainer. Not on his watch! Sure, this boy seems to be harmless but Mari already has enough in her plate, now dealing with the blonde meanie's boyfriend, Aiden or what's his name who decides that he and Marinette were meant to be when she saved him from Team Kosmos attack on Hau'oli City. He was about to get crushed from falling debris of the building the party was taking place in so Marinette stepped in and pushed him out of the way. This was also the same boy who directly told his girl that he was dangerous cause that blond meanie told him that, probably to separate him and his trainer so she can hurt Marinette. The same boy who broke Hydrangea's trainer heart a couple of days ago when he tried to stop her from helping his girl when she was cornered during her first Pokemon Contest by his mean friend who threw her in the closet so she would miss her turn. After that, he and the rest of the gang ensured that Chloe wouldn't bring harm to Marinette in any way possible.

Chiffon's going to make sure his trainer is happy and safe.

The redhead just nodded, stares warily and sweat dropping at the glaring Froakie, before asking, "It's.. fine.' before pausing and adding," Maybe it's cause he hates people, particually guys? Cause he's kinda been doing this to everyone who tries to talk to you." before quickly adding "Please don't kill me."

He's not gonna apologize.

He said this through his glare when Mari turned him back. He doesn't know this redhead, this boy could be mean! He has seen this boy be angry unknowing to Mari and he doesn't want this redhead to be her. The only redhead he'll accept is Ondine, who is coming towards them right now, his best water friend Syren is in her arms waving an flipper towards him. Marinette who looked stunned that another person dislikes Chiffon for a petty reason, smiled at the girl coming near her.

"What do you mean about that?" Ondine said, nearing them. "he just being a tiny bubbly cutie who loves everyone!" reaching her fingers to scratch his head as he happily cooed and leaned closely to her touch, leaving the dumbfound redhead just staring, jaws open and eyes widen.

The tomato boy will probably leave due to be ignored (Hopefully) and that's alright with him. Ondine's the only redhead he's going to love, he thinks as she cooed at him, a huge smile on her face as she gently scratched his chin underneath his bubble scarf and watched with glee as he gave of his cute smiles towards her when she began to compliment him over how adorable he is. Plus she's perfect for Marinette who was currently staring cutely at her,a pale blush on her cheeks.

So yeah, Ondine's good in his book. She's a great partner for Marinette.


	6. Insecurities and Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chiffon feel a tad bit insecure thanks to Chloe's taunts after battling. Thankfully, both are there to help each other.

Marinette quietly sat on her knees next to her starter. With her hands on the ends of her skirt, she turned her head a bit to eye him. Chiffon made no movements of looking back, arms wrapped around his knees as he tucked them closer to his chest. They remain silent for awhile, neither making any motion of moving, the only sounds being bird pokemon chirping away and the wind blowing. She knew to why he was upset and understood the situation, feeling the fury rise up in her chest again. Right now, she secretly absolutely wanted to _pull_ Chloe Bourgeois fake hair extensions off her head. _Now dare she made one of her best friend feel terrible about himself!!!_

She remembered the scene quite well. She and her friends went to Laverre City for Aurore's next gym battle with the city's gym leader who also happens an famous singer Clara Nightingale. While over there, Clara was hosting an fashion show which turned out to be normal thing but she needed more models since two were out sick. Clara decided on Marinette and Ondine for her replacements, saying that they will be perfect since both girls cared a lot about their Pokemon and saying many compliments. Rather flustered, they both agreed excitedly with Aurore's encouragements that she can handle herself in Clara's battle since the Fairy Type expert stated she hadn't had any challengers for a while. The theme for this fashion show was to create something Pokemon inspired and of course Marinette was inspired by her Pokemon and her friends as well, loving the diversity between each Pokemon and how one is really alike than the other.

After some heavy thinking both decided on trying outfits inspired by their starters, Marinette with her Chiffon and Ondine with her Brionne Syren. Marinette got straight to work on designing, having made quick sketches during her free time. When she was finished (Of course with the fabulous help of her team, Capucine being more than willing to be a mini model), the final designs looked _perfect_ _._

Marinette wore a Frogadier inspired furisode, the furisode being a light and dark blue color with the end of the light blue sleeves having white bubble like designs on them alongside the hem with dark blue knee socks and matching flats akin to her starter's middle evolution . To finish off the look, she wore the familiar white bubble scarf around her neck and had her hair tied in two high buns tied with ribbons similar to the spikes above his eyes. Ondine on the other hand looked like she was a princess of the sea. Her outfit was light blue with white tips at the ends of her long sleeves like a Brionne's flippers and tail. Meanwhile her skirt was had the colors of Syren's ruffles, changing from white and pale blue while she wore light blue socks and white flats to finish the Brionne tail scheme. To top it off, she wore hair clips on each side of her head to look like her starter's ears. With their pokemon dressed up a bit as well, they all looked ready to steal the show.

Unfortunately, that was said too soon. After the fashion show ended with everyone clamoring up about the designs, Chloe came out of nowhere and decided to have "fun". By fun meaning try to make Mari cry, saying things like why would she want to create an outfit inspired by a hideous looking creature. She was trying to make Marinette herself feel worthless for having such an "ugly" starter, how she'll lose to Chloe not because of the type advantage but because she'll be nothing without him, calling them both useless. Ondine and Syren jumped up defended their friends and attempted to lead them away when the blonde opened her loud mouth, having a huge smile on their face but if one stared closely, they could see the anger rising inside it. Chloe of course ignored them and followed them when they tried walking away taunting them, before proceeding to challenge Marinette to a battle to prove her point. 

All of this of course pissed off her Frogadier so badly that he threw a bubble covered pebble (where did that even come from?) at Chloe at full force, missing her by a couple of inches and it actually made a dent at the nearby wall. Literally, there was scary reddish-purplish aura surrounding him and his eyes gleamed with anger, shining yellow stars in them. So of course he took the challenge of battling Chloe's Snivy Sephora (named after some famous Lumiose fashion brand or something like that) despite her protests that it wasn't really worth it if he got injured because he was fighting for her though stopped when he gave her a look of determination. He had seen her start to tremble underneath the blondie meanie's words and took her right hand in his, squeezing it a bit for comfort. When Chloe took it too far, he decided he had enough and willingly jumped (literally) at the chance to defend Marinette, all while giving Chloe a look that actually made her flinch from the malicious of his glare. Ondine acted as the referee, a simple one on one battle. Unsurprisingly they had the upper hand against the blonde’s brutal tactics of attacking without thinking first. Both of them were in sync with one another despite barely battling and even with Sephora evolving into during the middle of the match, Chiffon ended it with a punch in the gut that had enough force to get the newly evolved Servine to slam the tree and KO her. 


	7. Life of a Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Chiffon had been doing moments before meeting his trainer. Takes place a couple days after Attitude. Small warning for assault, definitely animal abuse and mention of blood. I honestly doesn't know what color blood certain pokemon might have so this is just my headcanon on what Chiffon's species has.

_He was hungry._

_And a bit cold._

_Today wasn’t exactly the best day._

_People finally decided that they wanted to try and catch him but he always ran off and if he was caught, he would either run off away from them or released for being "too disobedient" for them to handle. Those words just ring in his head, reminding him too much of when he leaved in the lab. Of the time he was staying here, while usually there were people who felt pity for him and fed him leftover food, enough to last him a day but most completely ignored him, seeing him as a wild creature where they thought he could take care of himself but in truth he really didn't._

_But not today. Not one person spared a glance at him today and those who did gave him a sneer . Or at the worse case, saw him as a “scramp ”. He should be used to this. he was always called this but it still hurt that he was seen as nothing but a Rattata to some people. His stomach rumbled, causing him to whimper. That half-eaten sandwich he found in the garbage wasn't satisfying enough. He needed more.. his creamy colored bubble like nostrils picked up something. Food. Without hesitation, he followed the smell, careful not to dispute the people and Pokemon walking around him. He found out that if he accidentally bumped into them, it would usually led to unwanted words and tiny bruises. He followed the smell till it lead him in front of a table. There it was. Two bowls filled with brown pellets that he knew all too well._

_Taking a experimental nibble, he found himself smiling. It didn't taste terrible. Finally, something to eat. Busy chowing down, he didn't notice the shadows hanging over him. Till a hiss interrupted his quick meal and he found himself looking straight at a pair of furious hazel eyes._

_Eyes that he... **No....** his heart dropped. Oh no..._

_He didn't have time to react as two long vines emerged from nowhere, grabbing him, bounding his arms and legs before throwing him in the air. He managed to land on his feet, but he quivered in pain as a result of the vines touching the marks he received not too long ago from a angry gang of Littens. He barely had time to get up as the vines launched themselves at him again, wrapping themselves around his legs and flung him towards the wall. Followed by a loud SPLAT, he fell onto the ground, his entire body screaming in pain, his mind telling him to run._

_Then the next thing he knew when he lifted his face off the ground and looked up again, something heading towards him._

_His entire face filled with a explosion of pain, him wobbling back a few steps as he began rubbing his face as if to soothe himself. He looked down at his hands to see small drops of dark blue on them, terror rising on his mind. Did.... did they actually-? No one...no one has ever done that before to him?? Sure, people yelled at him and worse case was to threatened him a couple of times but they never acutally try to...Why...?_

_A haughty laugh filled the air. He looked up to see a blonde girl pointing a accusatory finger at him, a smug smirk on her face before it twisted into a snarl. The Froakie knew that look, he mean't he was gonna get... That girl began to yell at him, catching him rude names before nastily chuckling to herself._

_"HA! Look, Sabrina, it's no wonder that ugly thing can't fight back, it's too weak to even stand! That's what you get for eating my darling Snivy's food! Now scram you dirtbag! Or else Sephora will use Vine Whip again!" That girl didn't need to scream at him twice. He turned and dashed away, managing to catch a glimpse of a blonde hair girl crouched down and congratulating her Snivy while a orange haired girl with glasses who he assumed was Sabrina was with a Piplup, both ensuring if that blondie and her pokemon were alright. He knew he didn't like that blonde girl, something about her... just didn't seem right.. It's rubbed him wrong._

_Yet, something twisted inside him. Even after getting yelled at, just watching those girls with their pokemon, he wished it was him underneath someone's care, it just made him yearn for someone to consider him a friend, someone who give him food and pats and made sure he was alright. But that would be in his deepest dreams. For now, he kept quickly hopping, refusing to turn to see if they were following until he tripped and landed face first in a puddle with a splat. He got up on a crunching position and found himself staring at his own reflection._

_They were right...._

_He was a disgusting looking creature._

_Dirty. Ugly thing. Thief._

_He was just disgusting. He looked like a hopping disaster. His Frubble like scarf that use to be pure white were covered in dirt and dust he unintentionally collected over the weeks. There were scratches and bruises everywhere on his tiny blue body, some from tripping while running away, others from fights with other pokemon when he accidentally went into their territory. No one would want a Pokemon like him. He would always be alone. Wiping his eyes, he began heading forward, trying to be hopeful that he could find any empty cardboard box he could create a makeshift home out of..._

_He bumped into something. Rubbing his nose and muttering an apology that came out as "croaky" even though those are worthless by now, he prepared to turn the opposite direction to run. Right as a growl came and he was lifted by the neck a couple of inches off the floor. He squealed when he felt something sharp bite his exposed blue skin, pain spreading everywhere as something began shaking him back and forth before being tossed into a nearby alley, falling with a squeak. He gasped in pain, holding his arms close to his chest._

_Two houndoom appeared in front of him, both snarling, hunger gleaming in their eyes as poison dripped from their teeth, ready to shred him apart. Backing away quickly, he found himself against the corner of the wall, croaking for help. He would've tried to fight back but his fatigues, his hunger, and the painful lashing he received from the vines was too much for him. He felt the poison spreading throughout his body, weakening him even more._

_Closing his eyes and covering his face for protection, he slowly began to accept his fate. He didn't want it to end like this but at least he'll known that he helped others survived in this awful world..._

_His vision ... was getting ... blurry and the figures .... that he knew were the Houndoom were getting ...closer..._

_"HEY!" He still didn't budge, thinking that was their trainer or something worse, ready for the harsh words and refusing to move the slightest inch. When not happened, he slowly open his eyes. Instead he was met with something warm. A human was staring at him, concern written on her face. He found himself staring at her lovely shade of grey eyes and black hair, her giving him a soft smile. He was faintly aware that the houndoom were scarfing down food the he recalled seeing the girl give them. Wrapped up in some type of fabric that the girl took off of herself, she was now carrying him away from there._

_"My parents are might be mad about me wasting the macarons," she looked down at him with a small smile, eyes filled with warmth. "But that's alright, they'll undersatnd. Cause *pauses and looks up a bit* no one deserves to starve. No matter how scary they are. And definitely no one deserves to get injured in return. Now, come on, let's get you to the Pokemon Center so you can get healed up." his eyes widen. Is he dreaming? He had to be.. but it was so warm. He didn't know this girl, he's never seen her but for some reason, he felt...safe with her. She was different from all the trainers he had before. Maybe it was because... She didn't call him any names, she came to him when he was crying for help, and now being bundled up in her arms, he felt himself slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber that he haven't had in awhile._

_He couldn't explain that feeling, but he felt that as long as this human girl was with him, then everything was going to be okay, it thought as it drifted off, a small serene look on his face. Perhaps, he misjudged.. this didn't seemed awful... even this was a dream.. despite that, he found himself thinking..._

_Everything was going to be okay....everything will be alright._


	8. Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he met Marinette, he was a starter with an "attitude" problem according to some redhead who obviously doesn't know what's she talking about. Until someone accept him for who he was. First point of view from Chiffon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt to Bustier, I have this obvious head canon that she doesn't approve of Mari and Chiffon's relationship thinking Chiffon isn't the right starter for her due to his "worsening attitude problem" when in reality, he was trying to defend himself. Plus he turns into a Dark type and she thinks he's a "dangerous" and a "bad influence" to her. Plus she blamed him for attacking a Snivy who would later be Chloe's starter thus beginning their rivalry.

_"Obivously, what is the matter with you? This is why no one chooses you. Your behavior is unacceptable Froakie. Go to the calm down corner and think about what you have done."_

Those words just ring in my head as I angrily hopped back and forth in circles at my calming place, clearly ignoring that terrible lady's rules. She caught me again on top of that cruel Snivy about to beat her up again but she was the one who starts it in the first place! She is the one that always starts the fight and yet I'm the one getting in trouble!

**Every single dang time!**

This time Snivy teased me for trying to be a "fashionable wannabe" for trying to make clothes out of my frubbles after she caught me trying to pose for an invisible mirror. (I was near the pond but I imagined posing for an audience so I got a bit carried away.) I was used to this and I didn't want to get in trouble again along with deciding she was not worth my time so I ignored her until she grabbed me with her vines and started to attack to me. Once out of my shock, I began to fight back to defend myself until I hear the rush of feet coming this way but I was too angry and tired to care. Which ends up with me being on top of this mean grass starter and about to punch her again to show her that I'm not "weak" and "defenseless" because of my type disadvantage.

Until I feel hands grabbing me, pulling me off with a jerk that I was startled enough and suddenly I was lifted up in the air and met face to face with that red haired lady. She was obviously displeased with what I've done, she always was with me over everything I did and began lecturing me again on how my attitude has worsen over the past couple of weeks, that I shouldn't go attacking others, _yadda yadda yadda. Blah blah blah._ I've been used to this lecture since she tells me this almost every single day I was here. Until she said those words. The words that kinda always make me want to cry. But I didn't wanna seem weak or else she'll think I'm doing it on purpose. From the corner of my eye, I saw Snivy, hands on her hips. giving me one of those _smug_ victory smirks and that "Haha, looks like someone's in trouble again! I win again!" looks that just my insides twist, those ugly feelings coming up again.

It was getting hard to breathe here.

Jolting myself forward, I extend my frubble scarf on the not so great lady's face and startled, she dropped me. This has happened before so I'm use to it and I began hopping as fast as I could, ignoring other pokemon giving me the confused looks and the screaming for me to come back here. I ended up at my secret spot. It was secluded, being at the quite unlit corner of this roomy lab and was covered in thick canopy leaves from different plants, making it impossible to find if one doesn't look closely. What was special was that I found a crack to the outside world so I can come and go as I please, I could explore to my heart's content and satiate my endless curiosity. Of course, I constantly run away but I'm always brought back here but no one has found my secret place yet.

After all, no one comes here and even if they did, they wouldn't want to be where the "problematic" starter is. Even though no one knows of this place but me. Despite that, this always allowed me to spew in my own thoughts.

I just can't take it anymore.

The words, the lectures, the constant scolding. She doesn't know but even if she did, it always felt like she was twisting a knife inside my heart and like she was trying to dissect me with her words, her "I expected more from you" looks. When I came here, I thought it was the best place ever. That is, until I met the Snivy. One day, she just decided she hated my guts. I don't know why but I think it's due to amphibian and serpentine like pokemon not getting along with one another, a simple pokemon predator-prey relationship so as a result, I was also extremely wary of her. Then the attacking began. I wasn't much of a fighter so I avoided her as much as possible. When we had to fight, the redhead lady keep catching us and instead of punishing Snivy for attacking a starter with an obvious disadvantage, she turned around and pinned the blame on **me.**

I remember the first words she said. _"Froakie, that's not nice. Apologize this instant! You know you don't have the advantage here and hurting poor Snivy isn't going to help you get stronger. You're gonna hurt her one day if you keep this new attitude of yours up!"_

I must've looked like an idiot, staring at her in shock. I then began to spend most of my time hiding away, wondering what I did wrong. Turns out I wasn't in the wrong side here.

_"I'm disappointed in you Froakie. I expected better from you! You weren't always such a troublemaker! I liked the days when you listened to the rules."_

_"This attitude of yours has gone too far Froakie! Attacking Snivy again! This is why you're constantly being returned. You're destroying your own chances!"_

_"Your silly tricks and pranks are hurting others. To be honest, I'm quite, no, very disappointed in you."_

_"Why are you constantly running away from here? This is the third time you ran away! What is it that you want? If you're doing this just for attention then let me tell you mister! It's not working."_

_"What is the matter with you? This is the sixth time this week you try to run away from your trainer. Making this the sixth time someone returned you? When will you learn to grow up?"_

_So...This is all_ **my fault** that no one wants me.

I mean, I do tend to run away, either to leave tat place or from those who try and give me a chance but I knew it was mostly out of things like pity so I keep running away or they had to return me for they agreed with the red's lady statements of me having an "attitude" problem. Worse yet rare case was that they abandoned me cause they couldn't handle me but I always knew my way back. Otherwise, out of all of the Kalos starters here, they usually want the cute turn pretty ones like Fennekin or the cool turn brave ones like Chespin. No one wanted a ugly starter like me. Maybe they did but not this one, especially this one with many.... **labels** on him. Him being me. The red lady often warned upcoming trainers about me, stating things like I was the most difficult to handle. I was said to be things like fussy, demanding, and just plain rude. The list just went on and on. It didn't seem to stop. There's always something new added on me and it just weigh me down a bit more each day.

Worse part was, they usually agreed with her. I still remember all the things they said about me when they returned me or worse, said it to my face when they released me.

_"You were right Ms.Bustier, this Pokemon is far too mischievous for me. It kept trying to run away so I had to return it."_

_"I think I'm going with another one. I heard from Ms.Bustier that this Froakie has a ton of issues."_

_"I gonna chose an Galar or Alola starter. I actually wanted a Kalos one but the Fennekin and Chespin were taken except for the water starter but I heard it often pulls pranks and attacks others so I don't think I handle that."_

_"When are they going to receive another Froakie? I always wanted one but one who isn't a prankster."_

Each day they would say these words and I would smile and bear it but when I'm alone, I couldn't help but just break a little day by day. Sure I _did_ pulled pranks but they were harmless jokes! I just needed a way to vent my frustrations out. I don't think they hurted anyone, I made sure of it! I found myself slowly giving up on being chosen, often hiding away when new trainers would come to pick their first partner. I felt like I was being pulled down and falling down a huge hole and I can't get out anymore.

Maybe... this place just isn't right for me.

A thought that lingered in the back of head often came back. I always tried to ignore it but this time, I began to agree with it. _I could just leave._ **Permanently.** There's literally a hole to freedom just right in front of me. I usually ran off, trying to get away as far as possible and ~~maybe, just maybe, I'll find someone who's just like me.~~ But people always found me and return me, my "reputation" growing but I never went far off. 

Until now.

They (well mostly being the red lady cause she was probably the caretaker) sometimes forget I was even here, I would spend for what felt like hours outside without them noticing I'm gone. Only when the purple haired woman came in for counting us do then _finally_ search for me. This time, I would spend days outside. I knew the outside world like my bubbles on my back, I knew where certain food spots were, sleeping areas to avoid certain wild pokemon.. No one really cared one bit about me here. Ever since I arrived here, it just didn't feel like home at all.

And that's what I did. When feeding time was over I hopped out of there, this time with the intention of not returning back there. I didn't turn to look back as I wanted to go anywhere but there ever again...

I just kept going forward and with my luck and legs, I hope I would end up somewhere, where someone would be able to see past what people have said about me and accept me for who I am. To understand what it was like to be...well.. the best word to put it was an outcast and being blamed for everything that has gone wrong. But for now, this would just be a silly, impossible dream.....

Just.... a stupid dream....It will probably never come true for me. And I had to accept that, whether I like that or not.


	9. Conversations Failures. And Boop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to rant and complain about Marinette's accomplishments to Adrien but utterly fails cause he has no idea who she is. (cough cough the person you constantly tell to get rid of her teammates Adrien cough cough). Chloe is so utterly done here. Also Chiffon gets a boop cause he's good boi.  
> Totally inspired by this post: https://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/183121879874/these-dcau-asks-are-giving-me-the-weirdest-mental

Chloe huffed as she marched towards her childhood best friend, still fuming all the way. She was left feeling extremely humiliated after challenging the Maritash girl to a battle with that ugly slimy Greninja of hers, confident after all the training she has done and with the help of her newest teammate, a Vespiquen that she calls Queenie. (which took catching her, like _forrrveerrr_ , cause she only had Poke Balls at the time.)

Unfortunately, it turns out that Lame-nette's worthless piece of a starter has learned something called Bond Phenomenon according to Sabrina, which apparently only very few Greninja are seen capable of doing this, resulting in that ugly thing transforming into a stronger form, with hideous water like wings and all. He brutally the attacked Queenie with a super effective _Ice Beam_ and _Arcobratics_ thanks to the element of surprise, causing Queenie to faint before threatening her to leave with a vicious glare when she marched towards Marinette, pulling his worthless excuse of a trainer and coordinator behind him and refusing to budge unless she left.

So she did, unable to say any remarks due to that thing and Lame-ette's pokemon forcing her to leave, her face feeling hot as stomped and standing in front of her best friend, who was looking down at something on his phone. _He hasn't noticed her yet!!! " Adrikins!!!!!_ You won't believe what happened to me! That loser Marinette girl beat up my poor little Queenie again!" she screeched in his ear.

Adrien looked up, extremely started and ear ringing, then relaxed a bit seeing her before looking confused. He blinked and titled his head to the side.

"Who?" he said like a HootHoot.

Chloe looked agape. "Dupain-Cheng!! You know, the girl with that ugly blue amphibian thing of hers, grey eyes, her black hair in a disgusting haircut has the worst fashion sense ever??" Adrien blinked a bit before making a face of recognition. "So you're talking about the girl who perfected what's called Battle Bond or something with that starter of hers?" He looked down for a second, thinking _He's pretty dangerous if you ask me, trying to hurt people..._ But as much as he wanted to say this, he kinda can't anymore due to that girl reaction over being told to get of her starter.

_Speaking of that girl again..._

Chloe gave a look, not wanting to be reminded of that hideous pokemon's ability. "Yes that girl! So anyway..." Adrien cuts her off again. "So wait, is she also the girl who took part of Clara's fashion contest by modeling her own designs. Based off a Frogadier or Brionne or something?"

"Whatever! Dont' remind of those _hideous_ water starters! Anyway..."

"Wait, we're talking about the girl who also designed Jagged's glasses some time ago and won my father's contest with that hat of hers so that Champion felix himself will wear it for his next big movie or something? I think it was Pidove based or something like that...?" _That girl really needs to get rid of some of her pokemon. Oh hold...What was her name again? Gosh, iim so forgetful!!_

Chloe made a disgusted look. She copied Maritrash's designs but when she not only found out that it was Pidove _-based but she also wrote her name underneath her hat_ , she was eliminated, thus failing miserably. she still cpouldn't get Mritrsh's friedns defending er and the champion giving an unamused look at her, teellling her he does not approve of cheating and accusing others, before he told her to leave in the most forced polite tone. " _Ugghhh._ Don't remind me of that! Anyway will you pay attention to what I'm saying!!" 

"Oh. right." Another question came into his mind and he blurted out. " Sorry but who's this Marinette again? I don't really know her but I think her uncle's was or is part of the Elite Four and is a famous chef, he makes great soup. And I think her parents are said to have the best pastry and baking shop in the entire Alola region?

Chloe's eyes twitched, her finger in the air as she paused, looking like she was about to scream. Then with a quick turn of her heel, she quickly walked away from Adrien. "Wha-wa-wait! Chloe! Where are you going!" 

"What does it look like I'm going! To the pokemon center! Where I should've gone to in the first place than trying to explain who Dupain-Cheng is to someone like you.!!!" she stopped and turned to look back at him with the left side of her face, adding venomously unknowing to Adrien. _"I'll see you later Adrikins."_ Chloe then flipped her hair before angrily sashaying away.

Adrien watched after her, confused before replying with a uncertain wave "Oh-Okay. see you later then."

Chloe on the other hand, was steaming that not only she lost against a loser like Dupain-Cheng but her childhood bestie was rubbing her accomplishments on her face on purpose!

She just can't...

_This is ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette was seen with her starter, who now reverted back to his original form and was now feeding him her homemade PokePuffs, which he happily accepted. She's extremely thankful that he was willing to step up and defend her so she has to pay him back in return. Though sometimes it doesn't feel enough.... 

A idea piped in her head.

As he munched away, she leaned a bit closer to him before deciding to do something that she doesn't do that often anymore.

🎵 _Hey Chiffon🎵_ she say in a sing-song voice, watching as her beloved starter looked up, curiously bright in his pink eyes as he titled his head, crumbs on his cute bright pink tongue scarf. Mari leaned her head to close before sing-song stating, 🎵 _Guess who managed to defeat Chloe's silly Vespiquen today?🎵_ Chiffon stared at her before she raised one of her right hand figures and lifted it towards his nose to...

**_Boop._ **

Chiffon blinked a few times, a bit startled. Did she just..

Marinette gave a cute giggle, a cheerful smile on her face. 🎵 _You did!🎵_ Chiffon gave a huge smiley grin underneath his long tongue, pointing to himself. He did, didn't he? After all, he gonna make sure Marinette smiles just as she is doing right now. Marinette deserves the world and he's gonna make sure she does.

And also because he kinda wants to get more boops.


	10. Scarf Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a run in with Chloe, Marinette's starter decides to be outside to make sure she feels safe. Bad news, they're in the middle of the mountains. Where it's cold. 
> 
> Chiffon is cold. But. Marinette has a scarf. Snuggles ensure.

All Marinette wanted to do was get to Houkulani Observatory to cheer Aurore on as she battled the Trail Captain (or was it Gym Leader?) Simon. What she didn't think was to find _Chloe_ of all people anywhere near a place that is isolated, cold, and nowhere near civilization. Chloe spotted Marinette all by herself (she considers Marinette's pokemon _disgusting_ , just cause of stupid things like appearances and not at all her friends. She probably forget about them) and took the opportunity to break her self-esteem. She remembers the terror that went through her body when she heard Chloe's voice but pretend not to hear and kept going, not having the time to deal with Chloe. Since ignoring her could shows she didn't have time for her.

That was obviously the wrong choice as the blonde grabbed her by surprise by her right arm, pulling her close and began yelling at her, asking her if she was deaf or something. Marinette struggled from the blonde's grip as she asked in a loud but still trying to be polite voice to let her go, struggling against her when she began pulling her against her will. That was definitely the wrong thing to say as the blonde girl just gripped her tighter and shoved her in her face. Mari was beginning to panic a bit now, feeling herself taking deep breaths to soothe her growing nerves, something Chloe definitely wasn't helping, calling her weak and scared, that's she's a nobody, all with a wicked grin on her face .

Suddenly she can't breathe even though she was feel herself taking hug amounts of air in her lungs...

_Hel-help..._

_She's can't breathe...it's getting really hard to here._

_Please...stop..._

_Stop!_

A bright flash of light answered to her calls.

Her starter popped out of his pokeball and placed himself between the girls, gently pushing his trainer behind him while getting the blonde, who was now lost in shock as she was suddenly harshly pushed away from Marinette and was sitting on the ground with a ugly _sqwack_ when she was brutally ripped out of her grip from the black hair girl. She turned up to yell at whoever pushed her, only for her to meet furious red eyes, all the thrill of tormenting Marinette gone from her face as she found herself staring at the extremely _pissed off_ Greninja. Chiffon was naturally tall, standing at almost five feet tall, making Chloe look smaller than usual since she was on the cold floor. He could just feel the fear coming off of the mean blondie.

Suddenly, making Marinette as miserable as possible didn't matter to her anymore as she scrambled to get herself off the floor as she turned and ran off.

There... there was no way she was going to fight that... _that..that thing!_

The thing who defeated her starter constantly, the last time it did, it brutally showed no mercy to her beloved Sephora. Okay fine maybe ~~threatening~~ thinking that she could surprise Marinette's friends (the redhead, the annoying blonde pigtails and their Pokemon) behind her was the brightest idea when she yelled at Sephora to attack those behind her, them both reeling out of their shock and resulting in such a humiliating defeat when both trainer and pokemon got angry enough to give her one of those speeches to never ever do that again and that they will show no mercy for her the next time. 

Chloe was so _stunned_ that her idea failed that she ran off and they haven't hear or seen from her until now. 

Chiffon just stared at the meanie's fleeing figure, refusing to move until she was out of his sight.

He absolutely refuses to forgive her for what she has done to Marinette for so long, he's ~~angry~~ , no, he's _extremely furious_ over that stupid stunt she pulled over attacking his friends. When he saw Syren falling to the ground as a result of her placing her to protect her trainer, Marinette's love interest (which he and his teammates totally support her) since the girl who would give her treats and cuddles and was always friendly to her and them as well. Syren had a purple bruise on her throat and her face was starting to turn pale purple as she laid there, hurt and gasping for air while Ondine was in shock and close to tears as she placed her starter's head on her lap and began trying to soothe her as she pulled out a Potion.

_He just snapped._

He didn't care if he was injured, that he was probably going to get in so much trouble as he quickly lunged at the Serperior in a blind rage, surprising her and didn't give her any time to defend herself or attack back as Chiffon one shots her with an super effective _Ice Punch_ the moment his fist connected to her body. Chloe just stood there in shock before snapped out of it and recalled her passed out starter before fleeing, but not before yelling at them that she's going to get them back, that they haven't seen the last of her or whatever came out of her silly mouth.

_Guess that's part true...._

After ensuring that she was gone, he quickly turned to his trainer to make sure she was okay, only to be surprised when she wrapped him in a tight embrace. "Thank you Chiffon." Marinette mumbled, feeling extremely relieved in every way possible now that Chloe is gone. "I..I thought I could handle it.." Still, Chloe often terrified her but she was getting better. But she's always glad for her pokemon's aid. "But still..Thank you for coming to my aid."

She didn't care that Chiffon was slimy and sure she might have to wash her winter clothes now but her first partner, one of her very close best friends meant everything to her. meant the entire world to her and she wanted him to know that. Her Greninja was startled for a little bit, before she felt him, rather awkwardly and slowly, wrap his arms around her and returning the hug back, doing something akin to purring, a soft rumble from his throat as he placed his throat on her head.

They stayed like that for a moment until Marinette asked if he wanted to return back to his ball, cause the cold temperatures are obviously not helping her starter feel any better otherwise. Sure he could be wearing his mittens and hat but he had give those items away to Maddy, his Steenee teammate, who accidentally ripped her mittens and came to Marinette in tears, very worried that she would be angry at her only for her trainer to reassure she would have it fixed asap. Chiffon gave her his mittens, since she also wasn't used to the cold. Then there was Velvet, the still baby Togepi despite hatching a long time ago, who was sleeping in Marinette's bag, using his hat as a mini bed unknowing to Marinette cause he wanted to make sure she was warm.

He shook his head.

Even though Chloe was gone, there was still a slight chance that she could come back and Chiffon wasn't going to take those chances. So that's how Marinette ended up straying from the human/pokemon made path and taking the path through the woods towards the mountain, wanting to lower her chances of bumping into the blonde as minimum as possible. Chiffon scanned his surroundings and tried not to walk ahead, since the cold snow beneath his feet felt uncomfortable.

Little white dots interrupted his thinking. He looked up to see tiny snowflakes falling from the grey sky. He lifted his right hand up and shivered a bit when one of them landed on it. 

Why...why did snow have to be so...so cold?!

Another drop landed on his tongue scarf and he shivered when it landed on him, shaking for a while. Marinette noticed this with a worried look and was about to ask him if he wanted to return back to his pokeball but stopped, knowing that he was definitely gonna say no. As much as she appreciated him looking out for her, she is worried sick that her partner going to catch a cold. 

She knew Chiffon gave up his mittens and scarf to his teammates but she's still worried sick over him. If only he didn't have his lovely and very fashionable scarf but that's part of his body on him now....

An idea came up to Mari. She hasn't actually seen him do it before but it was worth a try. "Hey Chiffon," she sang watching her partner look at her with a bit of curiosity in his eyes. "If...if it's alright with you, do you think you can..." she motioned by sticking her tongue out and putting it back in her mouth. Chiffon, confused yet did what she wanted him to do. He slowly lifted his tongue off his neck and began to unravel it back, wondering what Marinette is going to do. Once it was fully inside his mouth, he was surprised when he felt something warm wrapped around his neck. She had unwrapped her scarf and placed it around his own neck in a attempt to help him stay warm.


	11. Eternal Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But as much as he knew how Mr. Agreste wants to help the people of his region, he can't help but feel that something was.. quite off about this man.
> 
> Champion of Alola, Felix Simard proceeds to meet up with famous fashion designer and businessman Gabriel Agreste to discuss -as Gabriel puts it- life in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Pokemon Generations episode, "The Beauty Eternal". Had to change it up a bit and just pretend that Alola has grown in size since fast forward to four years.

Warm sunlight entered the cafe, giving off peaceful vibes as a man stirred his spoon of sugar in his cup of coffee absentmindedly, his silver eyes seemed to reflect off pale blue accents as he watched himself stirred the liquid around. This was no original person. No, this was Felix, a well known actor who starred in many movies during his youth and part time fencer but he was also the champion of Alola. Defeating the first ever Champion of Alola, only known as Fu, he stepped down when he was defeated and offered to train Felix to become stronger. He agreed and trained him alongside his Pokemon, making Felix almost invincible of being defeated.

Well most.

After all, Felix had to thank his pokemon for all of their hard work, especially his first partner, Gallade. Felix had Gallade ever since he was a shy Ralts who began to follow him around after defending him from a group of Dragon Pokemon while he was hiding from that place. Once Felix hand his hands on a Dawn Stone (Thanks Mercury) where Gallade who used to be a Kirila willingly evolved with much agreement. Thus they had begun to master Mega Evolution together with Fu with a bit of ease and managed to defeat any fellow competitions, gives advice Fu had gave him before. Felix inwardly smiled at the thought, but kept a actor face resting look to his fellow visitor. He rested his chin on his left hand as he stared at the man in front of him. The man had silver hair neatly combed back, sharp looking glasses followed by wearing a neat red and white suit. His grey-blue eyes felt like they bore daggers into his soul, reminding him much of unwanted memories of his youth.

He felt his partner's Pokeball rattle a bit on his belt as he lowered his right hand to gently soothe him by tracing his fingers across his ball. Breathing in a bit and keeping his stoic expression, he asked the man in front of him, "So, what did you want to talk about Mr. Agreste?" He widen his eyes a bit he remembered something. "Oh! My Apologies. Congratulations on your company's latest technology." The Holo Caster as it has been called, was recently released, courtesy of Agreste Labs located on a isolated island and was selling very well. The man- Gabriel Agreste- nodded his head. "Yes, sells have been going around rather nicely." Nicely isn't really the correct word to put it.

This machine has been so successful that Felix has been hearing about shortages whenever he wandered around during his free time in his disguise.The disguise being him in a trench coat, hat, shades, and a scarf with Gallade acting as his security and bodyguard, People, especially the paparazzi and those rabid obsessive fans have heard anything about him would go insane and often try to harass him about his personal daily life, a price to pay about being Champion and beforehand, a well known movie star. Thankfully, they were oblivious as ever and both him and his partner had to resist the urge to roll their eyes together, even though he's wearing sunglasses whenever an naive person made a obvious comment over how similar they looked to the Champion.

"Wow, you kinda remind me of the Champion!"

"Your Gallade has his Keystone in a medallion necklace, so does the Champion's!"

"You must really like the Champion to have a Gallade. But I heard he's hard to beat,so good luck on trying!"

This is what happens with the cities slowly becoming bigger over the years. Still, it was quite worth it of overhearing the latest gossip and rumors flying by, like the complete success of how the Agreste Labs has expanded their business to other places, like Agreste Paradise, a sanctuary and safe haven for injured Pokemon to the well known Agreste Company of creating latest fashions.

But as much as he knew how Mr. Agreste wants to help the people of his region, he can't help but feel that something was.. quite _off_ about this man. For one, his steel glare has a tendency to make even the most "unpleasant" people submit themselves to him and he radiates this "keep away from me" aura that different from his and that his Gallade would sense so it particularly didn't help that he would often pop out of his Pokeball whenever he was near them. He trusts Gallade and promises him he would keep his guard up when around him. Second was that he was barely seen to the public, ever since his wife had passed away due to unknown circumstances, having locked himself inside his mansion and often communicated to the public through the screens and from what he seen during the press conference of the unveiling of the new Holo Caster, many holograms of himself it appeared.

As much as he understood the feelings of wanting to be alone to deal with the loss of someone close to you, in fact many, but due to the persistence of his... somewhat "friends-enemies" like Melodie and Mercury along with his relationship with Gallade and his pokemon. Honestly, without any of them, he still would have been as cold as ever, wallowing in gulit. Though it differs between all people but the fact was that Mr. Agreste apparently had a son. Who he often seen around due to him being a model and was often with a woman that appears to either be his secretary or his aunt and his own pokemon. The fact he wasn't really sure if he had tried to confront his child was quite.. concerning every time they met.

Speaking of them meeting, the third thing was Mr. Agreste is quite secretive about having real person meetings with him or anyone of that matter. He was very vague over what he wants to talk about but specific over the time and location they were meeting so with no battles happening, Felix manage to arrange a time to meet with him. Now he was at one of Mr. Agreste's cafe, having a cup of coffee and took off his coat, scarf, hat, and glasses, placing them on his chair as he continued looking at his coffee as to not look at the man before him.

But for what? Well, he just got the answer.

"Tell me,what do you think of life?" Felix blinked out of his thoughts, quite surprised over that quite peculiar question but tried not to show it, pondering a bit over it, before responding,. "To me, well, life.. is full of many surprises. There is more to life than just being things like wealthy and young to me. Youth may be beautiful and money may always seem nice once in a awhile but there is more to life than just being that. Sure it may seem that I may have everything but everything always changes. And I want to enjoy life as much as possible." he looked up from stirring his coffee, giving a small smile, a rare sight to be seen. Those last words were exactly what Bridgette said to him before she and everyone..

Gabriel hummed, placing his hands together as he asked, "How to do you deal with this type of change?" in a cool tone. Felix added more cream to his coffee from a tiny silver creamer. "I wanna live where I can enjoy every little thing and change as the time goes by, which is why I agree to play different roles as I grow older. I enjoy doing things that make me feel happy. I believe that change can be a good thing even if it takes a while to deal with." he said as he stared at the drops of cream running down the creamer, absently aware of the cafe owner wiping the tables clean and wiping glass cups before heading towards the kitchen, possibly to let them be alone. They were the only ones here after all since Gabriel wanted a private discussion so they had the place to themselves.

So it felt even more strange and awkward for the next words that came from the older man's mouth.

"Yet life comes and goes but sometimes, things will ever be quite the same anymore, now with a new Champion like yourself. Weren't you destined to always be young and handsome? You were chosen to be a movie star if I am not mistaken. Correct? Isn't it your duty to be ever handsome to your viewers? The public? They look up to you and want to be you. You are our Champion for four years and you look as beautiful as ever."

He lifted his untouched cup of tea by the handle off it's plate, which is probably gone cold by now as he kept his eyes on Felix. " Everything young and beautiful, should stay that way forever. No need to deal with the grief and loss of others, the fear of what might happen in the future, the tragedy of the aftermath. I would end this in a instance so that life would fade." Eerily, he kept a straight face as he carefully blew on his drink before quietly sipping it, never taking his eyes off of Felix. Felix on the other hand, was stunned over how blunt and straightforward, mind still processing over what he said.

_What.. what did he mean by "end" this? End what? The world?_

_But....but that was impossible?_ _Death was a natural thing, no one can predict when it might happen._ Maybe back then, he might have been _crazy_ enough to _agree_ with this, that no one should deal with the grief and pain of losing people, of losing someone you love. But now... Mr. Agreste placed his teacup back on it's plate as he looked outside, where people were walking together with their pokemon partners or alongside other people, dealing with their everyday lives. 

Felix quietly wished he was there now, especially over what came out of Gabriel's mouth.

Those words that made his blood go cold.

"I can't stand the thought of the world-" Gabriel looked at his tea swirling, his reflection inside looking like he was smiling widely despite having no smile on his face- "growing uglier each day"

The room suddenly felt quite suffocating and quiet to Felix. Until the sound of a phone ringing interrupted them. Gabriel pulled out what appeared to be the well known Holo Caster and Felix swore he saw the man's eye widen over something. He gave out a small sigh of relief as Gabriel pulled himself out of his seat, having finished his tea somehow and left behind some coins on the table. 'Now if you may excuse me, I unfortunately have urgent business to attend to so I must leave right away. It was a pleasure to spend time with you." He raised his hand and shook Felix's hand firmly before just as quickly as he came, left without saying another word.

Felix stared at his retreating figure before slowly sitting back down, mind still reeling over what Gabriel had just said to him, so many thoughts, a lot of questions. But one question just came to him.

_What... was all of that about?_

_...._

A blade liked hand placed itself on his left shoulder, making him look up and giving a soft smile, a rare sight to see. His partner Gallade has let himself out of his ball, giving a look that said _“Are you alright?”_ with a tilt of his head and concern written all over his always pale face. Felix smiled grew a bit. “Don’t worry Gallade. Everything’s alright now. I’m fine.” Gallade did a dubious look and Felix sighed, knowing he couldn’t hide what’s wrong from his trusty partner. “ Those questions... they were quite... concerning and.. Perhaps I am just overreacting... has _bothered_ me quite a bit.”

Gallade now has both of his arms on his shoulders and made a rather feeble attempt of trying to massage his shoulders. He hated it when his trainer was stressed, which was often and understandable. He didn’t really trust that man either but he had no evidence over him doing anything wrong he would do the best next thing and make sure Felix feels and is safe. Felix chuckled at this, a rare sight that only is close companions know. “Thank you Gallade. I appreciate what you’re trying to do.” “ _Gallade. Gallade._ ” He replied when he decided to check his phone for any voicemails or new calls of any other upcoming events or challengers, having put it on silence for every meetings. Felix opened it up to see he has been bombarded with texts of questions from Mercury over what happened.

**M:** _So that did the meeting with the 😈 man- Oh I mean Mr. Agreste- go? Boring? Huh?😒_

**M:** Tell _me dude 😖 I’m 😐 here._

**M:** _Please I am begging 🥺 you now!!!!_

**M:** _Fine.. tell me later pleas. In full detail, oh, btw we having a new challenger coming in Tom. Better get ready. TTYL! 😉_

Felix scoffed a bit over his overuse of emoji but if one looked closely, they could see a faint ghost of a smile on his face before he quickly cleared his throat and turned to his partner. "Perhaps we too shall get going? We must practice in order to face this newcomer." _Gallade._ " With a nod, he left some money for the troubles the waiter might have seen, reputed on his outer clothing items and was out of the door with his partner walking by his side. Still the questions remained....

_What did he mean by all of.... that?_


End file.
